Rio Koizumi
Name: Rio Koizumi Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Kendo, reading Appearance: Being compared to her twin brother, to remark that she appears to be a more female version of Sato wouldn't be too far off the mark, though she resents it in particular. Slightly taller than the average little Asian girl, standing at a height of 5'9" with a rather sturdy, straight build that lacks some of the more feminine, delicate nuances. Her body is rather athletic, and well-toned, though the fact that she is wearing all sorts of loose gym-clothing gives her the appearance of being stockier than she really is. Her skin-tone is naturally an ivory colour, but having athletic tendencies has given her something of a slight tan. Her facial features share a slight amount of similarities to those of her brother...she has a face that is rather long in length, rather strong and striking with a sharp jawline and a large forehead. Her black, almond-shaped eyes are quite long and narrow, with an angular sharpness that meets every gaze with a quiet, yet assertive defensiveness, as though she were always on her guard. She is not ugly, or even unattractive. To be honest, she'd look rather pretty if it weren't for the perpetual scowl of suspicion on her face whenever surrounded by others. Her hair is rather sleek and raven-wing black, hanging in a thick, straight mass down to her waist if she didn't tie it into a rather tight ponytail high on the back of her head. She has a rather incurable habit of flipping her ponytail during those brief surges of emotion, such as impatience, or annoyance... Considering herself a woman of practicality, Rio bothers not with make-up or fancy clothing in the least. Her wardrobe consists entirely of plain and athletic wear such as tracksuits, jerseys and hoodies and as such, calling her a 'tomboy' wouldn't be too far off the mark. Biography: Rio was born second oldest in a middle-class Asian-American family consisting of two parents and their five children, and has since her birth has borne a grudge-to-the-death towards her brother, Sato, simply because he came out of the womb first. Thus, she has dedicated the first few years of her life to tormenting her older brother and making his life, in the exaggerated sense, a living hell. By the time she could learn to walk, she was pushing him out of the crib, throwing heavy objects at him with deadly accuracy, and punching him in the gums. School and the arrival of their three younger siblings, (Akio, Sakiko, and Takuro) only took a quarter of her attention away from pursuing this endeavor to the fullest. Being the female twin, she grew up being relatively pampered by her parents in comparison to her brother Sato, who experienced the strict, iron-fisted way of parenting from a mother and father who were determined to make a strong and respectable man out of him. Rio grew up rather outgoing and outspoken to the point of being rather borderline at times, as her brother would say (though not to her face). She gained a bit of notoriety in her elementary and high-school years as a 'tough kind of girl', which merits her some respect, but at the same time got her into a lot of trouble with other people. Having an insufferable tendency towards being rather disagreeable, she had the amazing ability to turn every perfectly normal conversation into a heated argument or a full-scale debate or even just an exchange of profanities left and right...and as such she tended to rub people the wrong way. She excelled in athletics, but disliked having to conform to the solidarity of the various school clubs and so Kendo was the only one she joined (though mostly it gave her an excuse to beat her older brother around with a wooden stick, since he was also in the club). She is actually a rather intelligent girl, but due to disliking the rigors of studying, her grades are rather uneven. Rio's friends are few and far in between. She has a certain number of fair-weather friends and acquaintances that she allows in her company at times, but even then they tend to keep each other at arms length, with Rio's somewhat argumentative and defensive nature mostly to blame. She has a very strong dislike of being compared to her brother, whether it be the fact that she is rather individualist...or simply due to the fact that 'he is her brother and hence it is her job to make him wish that their mother had never given birth to him.' Even now, Rio takes a kind of borderline sadistic pleasure in belittling her older brother, ranging from making fun of various aspects of his quirks and personality (his shyness, his awkwardness, his clumsiness, his cluelessness, his lack of assertiveness, his dress sense, his fear of cats, his fear of HER, his lack of public-speaking ability, etc. etc.) to outright physically abusing him at times. Regardless, she knows exactly when she's about to cross the line and as such holds back (before his poor, sorry self finally goes through a nervous breakdown, as she often remarks). To be honest, she depends on her brother more than she would ALLOW herself to let on... most of the time as a sort of outlet for abuse, but also in that he'd always listen with endless patience and without judgement whenever she needed someone to lend an ear. And as such, the fact that she doesn't have too many friends and is always getting into arguments has been more tolerable for Rio, mainly because of the fact that her older brother was always there for her. Of course, she'd never let that stop her from making him her personal doormat. Good God... Advantages: She's physically strong, lithe, agile, and athletic. Despite the fact that Kendo is hardly a practical means of self-defense, she could probably be a deadly force to contend with if she got ahold of a blade, or even a heavy stick(given that the other party doesn't have a firearm of any sort). She is also rather self-confident and assertive, and as such possesses a rather rare 'fighting spirit' that may prove advantageous during a confrontation. Her determination pushes her beyond the limits of most, at least physically, and to some degree mentally. She is also quite practical, and possesses a good amount of common sense, at least. Disadvantages: ....She gets angry easily. That said, she is rather sharp-tongued, loudmouthed, and opinionated, which may anger others. Unlike her brother, Kendo has done absolutely nothing to nurture her self-discipline. She is quite brash and reckless, and has the tendency to act on pure impulse. The fact that she is naturally disagreeable and argumentative may prove counter-productive should she wish to forge any alliances. Designated Number: Female Student no. 74 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Mercygiver Conclusions: I like you, G74. Good luck. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Terrorist David Konrad '''Collected Weapons: Mercygiver (issued weapon) Allies: Rio never made an appearance in the game, having been announced as dead on day ten. Enemies: There was a lot of potential for some bloody sibling rivalry here; It's just a shame neither of them even ran into each other. At least we had someone else take care of the sibling rivalry confrontation instead. Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rio, in chronological order. V3: *#3: Students Against Destructive Decisions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rio Koizumi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students